Full Moon
by Pentesilea
Summary: Con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana y los miles de recuerdos que acunaban su memoria, solo una frase rompió su frio caracter y lo hizo sentirse como un niño otra vez...'No necesito un cielo donde tu no estés' y la luna llena en todo su esplendor.
1. Cuestion De Perspectiva

**_Hola!_**

**_¡Aqui he vuelto con una nueva historia!. Primero que nada decir, que Si voy a continuar con mi otra historia ''Namida'', solo que ultimamente no he tenido mucha inspiracion, pero el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado._**

**_Sobre esta historia decir que esta basado casi por entero en la saga de ''Twilight''. Eso no significa que aqui Sasuke sea Edward y Sakura Bella, eso es absolutamente incorrecto. Aqui todos los sucesos del libro ya ocurrierion, eso significa que Edward, Bella y todos sus derivados existieron, pero no apareceran debido que ya han pasado algunos varios años de que ellos vivieron en Forks. Algunos de los personajes de los libros apareceran por lo que no se sorprendan si los nombro. Pero repito Edward y Bella ya no viven aqui._**

**_También advertir que pueden existir spoilers de los libros si asi lo requiere la historia, pero todavia no estoy muy segura. Tambien es necesario que hayas leido los libros para poder entender mi historia, pero si no lo has hecho, bueno, tratare de explicar mas detallado cualquier cosa que no entiendan. No quiero negarle la posibilidad a nadie de divertirse con este nuevo proyecto._**

**_Si el rating esta en M es por algo, no quiero traumar a nadie, asi que los que se sorprenden facilmente es mejor que se abstengan. _**

**_Ok, lo ultimo, cuando aparesca este signo & ponganle play a ''Satellite Heart'' de Anya Marina. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de ''Naruto'' pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como el entorno y personajes de Forks y Twilight, pertenecen a la creativa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Capitulo 1 : Cuestion de Perspectiva_**

Observaba el techo de su habitación, miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente. Se sentía confundida. Sus brazos se encontraban como soporte en su cabeza. Su largo cabello rosa caía en cascada por la almohada. Y su mirada, perdida en la nada.

La mujer a la cual llamaban madre recién había abandonado la habitación con un ''Dulces sueños''. sonrío burlona ante esta ultima frase. Giro su cabeza y vio un pequeño bulto acurrucado en la cama consiguiente a la suya. Cualquiera que entrara en estos momentos, creería que estaba durmiendo placidamente, sin embargo, ella sabia que eso era imposible.

-Akemi-susurro. Aquel bulto comenzó a removerse y cuidadosamente se sentó en el respaldo de aquella inmensa cama.

Sakura la observo por unos instantes. Sus largos rizos azabaches enmarcaban su angelical rostro. Sus dorados ojos guardaban una sabiduría infinita, pero su cara denotaba inmadurez. Ese era su gran problema. Ella no representaba mas edad que el de una niña de 9 años.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura no tenia que siquiera hablar para que la pequeña comprendiera el motivo de su susurro.

-¿Nos iremos? ¿No es verdad?-afirmo, mas que pregunto, con voz cantarina y melancólica.

La pelirosa entrecerró su mirada y se enfoco nuevamente en el techo de su gran habitación. Un nudo se retorcía en su estomago, odiaba hacerla sufrir. Pero ambas sabían que todo lo que hacia era por su propio bien.

Volvió a contemplarla. No había rastro de emoción en su rostro. Parecía una muñeca sin vida. El nudo en su estomago se intensifico.

Por mas de 100 años habían sido compañeras y vivido como nómadas. Viajaban por el mundo estableciéndose en ciudades por periodos cortos de tiempo. Donde alguna familia adinerada las adoptaba. Su vida siempre había sido así. No tenían opción. Cada vez que algún humano tomaba contacto con ella, Sakura sabia que los ponían en peligro. Pero nada le importaba mas que la seguridad y felicidad de Akemi. La amaba demasiado.

Habían estado escapando por décadas. Ella era buena en eso. Pero su suerte algún día terminaría por romperse. Los Vulturis las encontrarían tarde o temprano. Su delito era demasiado peligroso.

Akemi era un ''Niño Inmortal''. aquellas criaturas las cuales se les tiene prohibida su creación por ser imprevisibles y no tener control sobre su sed y si mismos. Eran mil veces peor que un Neófito. Por lo que a ojos de aquellos seres los cuales se hacen llamar la realeza de los Vampiros. Ella seria una encubridora egoísta, y su amada Akemi un demonio.

Apretó fuertemente los puños detrás de su cabeza. Nadie las entendería, nadie se detendría a escucharlas. Nadie se preguntaría las razones de sus acciones. Para los Vulturis solo habría una sola solución. Asesinarlas sin el mas mínimo arranque de piedad.

Era por esa razón que su estadía con aquel matrimonio tenia que llegar a su fin. Todo se estaba tornando demasiado peligroso como para ignorarlo. Por lo que marcharse era la solución mas sensata, para protegerla.

Al fin y al cabo esa era su única misión en la vida. Cuidar que ningún bastardo le pusiera las manos encima, si no es por encima de su carbonizado cadáver.

-Si-respondió sin titubear. La pelinegra asintió lentamente, su vista seguia impasible.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente hasta sentarse a su lado, tomo sus pequeñas manos hasta cubrirlas con las propias.

-Akemi…-le susurro. Entre las penumbras ella se volteo y sus miradas se encontraron-sabes que lo hago para protegerte, nunca haría algo que te dañara si no fuera por resguardar tu seguridad-comenzó a besar sus manos y pego su frente a la suya-por favor…compréndeme-termino en un susurro desesperado.

Akemi tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a delinear sus hermosos rasgos. Ella era tan hermosa, tenia una sensualidad que deslumbraba a cualquiera y sus ojos dorado con un tono verdoso te invitaban a perderse en ellos. Se inclino ligeramente y besó su frente. Engancho sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Sintió como le correspondía acunándola contra su cuerpo.

-Te comprendo-le susurro bajito. La tensión que atormentaba sus miembros, desapareció de inmediato, permitiéndole rodearla con mas ahínco y apoyando su mejilla contra su cabello.

La pelinegra se alejo y se recostó nuevamente en su lugar. Sakura hizo el ademán de levantarse, sin embargo una pequeña mano la retuvo.

-Quédate..-dijo sin mas. Ella asintió acomodándose a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la aterciopelada voz de Akemi rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

-¿A dónde nos iremos esta vez?-pegunto con cautela.

Sakura acaricio su cabeza y susurro..

-Forks..-fue lo ultimo que escucho esa noche. No dormirían, pero cerraron sus ojos pensando que tal vez de esa manera harían mas feliz a aquella mujer que durante el ultimo año había sido su madre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

**_& (Play)_**

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle, sus brazos caían lánguidos en sus costados, su cabello rebelde se pegaba a su frente, mientras dejaba que la lluvia y la noche lo cubrieran completamente. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y vio como las cristalinas gotas se perdían en la oscuridad, aspiro fuertemente el aroma a tierra húmeda y tomando una profunda respiración, gritó.

Gritó casi dolorosamente, apretando fuertemente los puños. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia y su pulso se aceleró. Sus rodillas fueron demasiado débiles para soportar su tristeza, y cedieron. Apuñalo el suelo con sus manos, y una lagrima que se escapaba de su lagrimal se perdía entre el aguacero.

-Patético-se susurro a si mismo, y comenzó a golpear brutalmente el asfalto con sus puños desnudos. Sangraba considerablemente, mas no lo notaba, solo quería que su agonía se detuviera aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, he infringirse dolor era la solución mas cercana que tenia en estos momentos.

Unas voces se oyeron a lo lejos. Eran los transeúntes que de seguro notaron los gritos que había liberado. Gruño para sus adentros, no quería que nadie lo viera así, tan débil. Se puso de pie torpemente y con paso desganado se dirigió a su auto.

Abrió la puerta y se metió bruscamente al interior, cerrándolo con furia. Era un Aston Martin DB7 negro, cualquiera que poseyera uno de esos lo cuidaría mas que a su propia vida, sin embargo a él poco le importaba. Se seco la cara con la manga de su chaqueta, acostumbro su vista al camino he hizo ronronear el motor. Apretó el acelerador y en unos momentos se mezclaba con la carretera.

Los árboles se distorsionaban tétricamente, mientras aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que ya casi no se pudiera distinguir el exterior. No prestaba ni la mas minima atención al peligro que se exponía cada vez que corría por aquellos resbalosos caminos de Forks. Eran las únicas veces que se sentía libre de cualquier recuerdo doloroso que lo invadían cada vez que lo recordaba.

Apretó nuevamente el acelerador mientras rechinaba sus dientes tratando de reprimir el deseo de estrellarse con el primer auto que se le cruzara, a ver si de una vez y por todas el castigo llegaba a su fin. Pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera..

-¡Nunca haré la misma mierda que tu Itachi!-se gritaba en un débil intento de autoconvencimiento. Mientras sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre todavía fresca se volvían blancos al apretar el manubrio con rabia.

Una arquitectura elegante y sofisticada se alzaba entre la penumbra del bosque. Él disminuía la velocidad y maniobrando sin problema se adentraba a su hogar.

Se estaciono en el garaje y antes de salir se fijo en la hora, eran las una de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño molesto, esperando que su padre no le montara un espectáculo por llegar a estas horas a cenar. No valdría la pena, al fin y al cabo, hambre era lo ultimo que sentía en estos momentos.

Salio perezosamente, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos para que no notaran las heridas auto infringidas que se había causado para desahogarse de toda la mierda en su vida. Avanzo cauteloso hasta abrir la puerta que anexaba con la cocina de su hogar.

Entró, y vio las luces apagadas, en ese instante soltó el aliento que no había notado, había reprimido. Siguió avanzando lento hasta que llego al salón y vio a su madre dormida junto a uno de los grandes ventanales esperando seguramente por él. Chasqueo la lengua y se acerco cuidadosamente hasta la frágil figura de su progenitora, la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

En silencio se adentro en la habitación de sus padres, para ver a Fugaku Uchiha durmiendo impasible en su cama. Sasuke rodó la mirada, ni siquiera noto que su madre se congelaba en el piso inferior, contuvo la rabia, y deposito suavemente a Mikoto entre las sabanas. Luego se volteo para ir a su habitación, pero una voz firme y baja le susurró…

-La próxima vez que preocupes así a tu madre de nuevo, te vas a arrepentir Sasuke- escucho a sus espaldas, siquiera volteo su mirada solo asintió lentamente y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Rápidamente se metió a su habitación, y con uno de sus puños golpeo la muralla, ya no sentía dolor, no ahora, toda emoción que alguna vez existió en su corazón, desapareció el día en que el cobarde de su hermano se suicidó.

Apoyo la frente en el frío muro y apretó la mandíbula, soltó un suspiro y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse hasta que sus parpados no resistieron mas su labor, dándole al menor de los Uchiha un respiro de su atormentada realidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

El amanecer ya casi se apoderaba de los cielos cuando dos delicadas figuras se escabullían entre la noche.

-Todo listo-aviso Sakura, mientras cargaba la ultima maleta en el convertible. La pequeña asintió pesadamente mientras sintió una suave caricia en su rostro-muy bien, Akemi, ahora solo queda lo último-

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y se adentro en la inmensa mansión hasta llegar casi en un parpadeo hasta la habitación de aquellos que habían sido sus padres durante ese ultimo año. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de aquella mujer y beso una de sus manos, para luego poner uno de sus dedos derechos en su frente presionando ligeramente.

Cerro sus ojos, y pequeños hilos transparentes parecían salir de entre medio de sus cejas que desaparecían al contacto con el cuerpo de la pequeña. Luego repitió lo mismo con el hombre que dormía tranquilo a su lado. Pequeños hilos salían de su cabeza y desaparecían en la nada, siendo remplazados por hilos igual de transparentes que salían de su dedo índice izquierdo.

Al terminar la operación los observaba por segundos, para luego retirarse sin hacer el menor ruido, solo dejando en el vacío de aquella elegante habitación un suave susurro de agradecimiento.

Sakura permanecía apoyada despreocupadamente en el capo del automóvil, mientras una suave brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos, hasta que sintió su particular aroma. Se volteo y la vio a su lado observándola con dulzura, le regalo una sonrisa y beso su cabeza.

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo suavemente, mientras le arreglaba su floreado vestido. La pequeña asintió y se subieron al BMW M6 plateado. Hoy seria un día nublado, por lo que no habría problema en andar en un descapotable.

Se ajusto sus oscuras gafas, encendió el motor, maniobro en reversa y acelero hacia la carretera.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en silencio mientras la mañana transcurría tranquila. De vez en cuando Sakura observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Akemi quien sin darse cuenta de su alrededor leía tranquilamente un libro con la portada malgastada.

-Cual es el plan a seguir cuando lleguemos a Forks-le pregunto la pelinegra al cabo de unos minutos, sin quitarle la vista a su libro.

La pelirosa permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mientras repasaba todos los cabos sueltos.

-Esta vez…no nos dejaremos adoptar-soltó finalmente. La pequeña abrió sutilmente sus dorados ojos y se fijo en el perfil de su compañera.

-¿A que te refieres con que no nos dejaremos adoptar?-le pregunto con un pequeño atisbo de incredulidad en su voz.

-Lo que oíste, esta vez viviremos por nuestra cuenta-le respondió sin emoción en su voz.

-p..pero-le oyó replicar, sin embargo la interrumpió

-ya lo hemos hecho antes Akemi, no hay nada que temer. Sabes que nunca dejaría que algo malo te ocurriese-

La pelinegra asintió fervientemente y volvió su mirada a su desgastado libro.

Sakura, se retorcía por dentro, no podía decirle que quedarse con humanos las estaba delatando. Había escuchado rumores, de que los Vulturis habían estado sonsacando información a algunos humanos, que por lo que pudo averiguar habían sido mayoritariamente sus padres en el pasado.

Casi cae en pánico cuando se entero que Marco había sido uno de los que había estado tras su pista. Pero obligándose a permanecer en control y calma, ideo un plan para escaparse a una de las ciudades mas cercanas y seguras que tenían a mano. Por lo que Forks, fue su primera opción.

Luego fue bastante obvio que no podían quedarse con ninguna familia para pasar desapercibidas, por lo que lo único que podían hacer era vivir solas en aquel pueblo. Tenían dinero mas que suficiente para convivir por el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Durante todos los años que permanecieron con humanos, bastantes familias habían fallecido, sin necesidad de que ellas escaparan y tuvieran que borrar sus recuerdos, por lo que las fortunas y herencias siempre eran dirigidas a su cuenta, así que el dinero nunca fue un problema para ellas.

Con todos esos puntos a favor su estadía en Forks, seria mas fácil.

En cuanto llegaran lo primero que haría seria comprar alguna casa. Con la habilidad de Akemi de modificar los recuerdos, podrían embaucar a algún vendedor de bienes raíces, y convencerlo de que sus padres serian los compradores de aquella mansión. Luego harían lo mismo en los colegios a los que asistirían y todo marcharía bien. No había ningún error en su plan, por lo que su amada Akemi estaría segura a su lado.

Sonrío de medio lado al notar que ya anochecía. Ya casi llegaban, hace unos minutos habían pasado un gran letrero que decía ''Welcome To Forks''. Presiono el acelerador y se adentro en aquella carretera rodeada de bosques.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Recostado en su cama observaba fijamente el techo de su gran habitación. Ese día había sido una mierda, como todos los anteriores durante ese ultimo año.

Se levanto en la mañana, y sintió su cuerpo pesado, se froto los ojos con los nudillos y ahogo una maldición. Se fijo en sus manos y las tenia cubierta con sangre ya seca y las tenia amoratadas. Maldijo interiormente y se metió a la ducha para despertarse por completo. Luego se vistió raudo con un jeans desgastado y una chaqueta ploma con zipers.

Bajo a desayunar, y al llegar a la mesa se encontró con sus padres mirándolo fijamente. Como siempre los ignoro, solo se acerco y tomo una tostada para retirarse sin decir nada.

Paso por la cocina hasta el garaje y se metió en su automóvil haciéndolo ronronear sonoramente, mientras salía directo al instituto.

Todo el camino estuvo recordando como había perdido el control de sus emociones la noche anterior, y acelero la carrera tratando de olvidar lo patético que debió haber parecido.

Luego de unos minutos tortuosos en los que no dejaba de recriminarse su debilidad, por fin llego al estacionamiento del instituto y se aparco en su lugar de siempre.

Bajo elegantemente, y cerro la puerta tras de si con un movimiento suave, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía sus libros. Comenzó a avanzar con paso seguro, sin prestar la mas minima atención a los suspiros que dejaba su persona al pasar por los pasillos.

A primera hora le tocaba química por lo que en la esquina que se acercaba doblo hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Hey Teme!-escucho a sus espaldas. Frunció el ceño visiblemente, y se decidió a no prestarle atención al idiota de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, los que conocían a Naruto Uzumaki, sabían que nunca se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Por lo que no basto ni medio segundo para tenerlo caminando a su lado con el mismo paso seguro que los caracterizaban.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-le pregunto con aquel tono revitalizante que solía usar en las mañanas.

-No es de tu incumbencia..Dobe-le respondió impasible. Odiaba que Naruto siempre pareciera tan feliz a pesar de que su vida estaba tan cagada como la de él mismo. Su padre había muerto un poco después del suicidio de Itachi, en un accidente automovilístico, y su madre se había vuelto una alcohólica que odiaba a su propio hijo. Por lo que Naruto se tuvo que ir a vivir con su tío Jiraiya, quien era dueño de un gran cadena de libros eróticos con un extraño nombre: ''ICHA ICHA PARADISE''; Sasuke arrugo los labios ese viejo podría ser un inmaduro pervertido, pero no cabía duda que quería al Dobe como a su propio hijo. Al menos no todo era tan malo para el idiota.

Sintieron el timbre de inicio de clases, justo al tiempo que entraban al salón atestado de alumnos sonriendo y hablando de lo genial que había sido su fin de semana. El pelinegro rodó su mirada y se sentó en el lugar de siempre al lado de la ventana. Naruto se despidió con un ademán de manos y se dirigió al final del salón para situarse al lado de Hinata Hyuga, quien hace ya unos meses se había transformado en su novia.

Sasuke acomodo los libros en el puesto vacío a su lado y se apoyo contra la ventana, para observar como lentamente las nubes comenzaban a espesarse, ese día estaría nublado, como todos los días en aquella ciudad. Era un maldito milagro que no lloviera.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien invadía su espacio personal y quitaba sus libros del lugar en que él los había dejado. Se giro lentamente para ver a una pelirroja sacudiéndole las pestañas y sonriéndole como si fuera a romperse la cara.

-Buenos días Sasuke-le había dicho Karin mientras se acercaba suavemente hasta que sus caderas se rozaron. El pelinegro se giro violentamente sin prestarle atención a la desilusionada cara que la chica le regalaba.

Luego entro la profesora Ángela y les comenzó a explicar algo sobre los Actínidos a lo que él no presto demasiada atención. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era…nada, no tenia cabeza para nada. no había nada que le llamara la atención. Y era eso lo que lo llevaba a colapsar constantemente. Su vida era tan monótona que era casi una crueldad hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. No había algo o alguien que lo sacara de ese abismo en el que se estaba sumergiendo. Tenia amigos, si, pero no es que él los necesitara de todos modos. Para él era igual que estar solo.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y salio del salón sin mirar atrás, con paso seguro se sentó en la mesa de siempre. Estaba rodeado de personas, aquellas personas que se suponían eran sus amigos. Todos hablaban y reían entre si. Naruto tenia un brazo por sobre el hombro de Hinata mientras discutía con Sai apuntándolo con el dedo. Shikamaru le hablaba en el oído a Ino y ella solo sonreía. Todos se veían felices. A excepción de él. Sasuke solo se sentaba y miraba a la nada, odiándolos a todos.

¿Cómo era posible que el mundo siguiera girando si el se estaba cagando por dentro?, ¿Cómo era posible que todos sonrieran cuando él lo único que quería era acabar con su miseria?, ¿Cómo podían ser felices, si él se sentía como una mierda cada vez que veía a sus padres a la cara?, ¿Cómo era posible que el se sentara con ellos todos los días, fingiendo que nada ha pasado?.

Frunció el ceño y se levanto para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Al termino del día y estúpidos deberes Sasuke se subió a su auto ignorando olímpicamente las invitaciones de sus amigos para ir a Port Angels al día siguiente por lo que acelero casi antes de poner el auto en reversa.

Se sumergió en la carretera como siempre. Siguiendo el mismo camino de siempre. Los árboles eran los mismos de siempre. El clima era el mismo de siempre. La atmosfera era la misma de siempre. Gruño molesto y al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, como siempre.

Y ahí estaba, otro día desperdiciado mirando el techo de su cuarto.

Quizá debería ir a ver como estaba su madre. Pero desecho esa idea casi de inmediato al recordar que vería la cara de culo de su padre, por lo que prefirió quedarse encerrado pensando en la mierda en lo que su vida se había convertido. Es decir, no es como no lo había sido siempre, pero por lo menos antes tenia una meta, algo por lo que seguir. Pero ahora, no había nada que lo impulsara a seguir adelante como Itachi lo había hecho siempre.

-Maldito bastardo..-susurro. Ojala que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno por la mierda de vida que le dejó.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado. Cada vez que lo recordaba le hervía la sangre. Todavía no podía aceptar que la persona que más había admirado en el mundo se hubiera quitado la vida como un asqueroso cobarde. Eso hacia que se cuestionara cuan real había sido todo alrededor de sus 17 años de vida.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de reprimir otro arranque de furia. Se levanto y se sentó al borde de su cama, puso su cabeza entre sus manos y respiro hondo en un débil intento de tranquilizarse. Finalmente se relajo y cayo rendido en sus almohadones…como siempre.

* * *

**_Ojala les haya gustado. En este primer capitulo me quise centrar mas o menos en sus vidas para que se entendiera mejor en lo que nos estamos encaminando, asi que ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo._**

**_Me gustaria que me comentaran que les parecio Akemi. en todos los dias que estuve armando la historia no estaba segura si hacerla niña o niño, al final me gano Akemi xD, asi que espero que les guste. Ella va a ser una parte importante de la historia ya que va a ser un punto considerable de conflicto por su condicion de ''Niño Inmortal'' a lo que Sakura saben defendera con su vida, porque como ya lo leyeron, la ama. Quiero dejar en claro que el amor que Sakura siente por Akemi es bastante complejo ya que se ha transformado en su compañera por 100 años, no la ama como hermanita, no la ama como una hija, no la ama como a una amiga, pero tampoco la ama como mujer. Solo la ama. se me hace un poco dificil plasmar los sentimientos de ellas dos por lo que algunas veces se puede ver como un poco yuri o lolicon, por eso adverti que la historia esta en Rated M._**

**_En fin espero, sus criticas, consejos, preguntas.._**

**_Bye!_**


	2. De olvido y cazeria

**_Hola! _**

**_Pues hoy estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Estoy demasiado feliz por los reviews de apoyo que se dieron el tiempo de dejar. Pero triste porque recibi poquisimos. Aun asi agradesco con todo mi corazon a las que me apoyarona a traves de sus hermosas palabras. por eso este cap esta dedicado a :_**

**_-Coolstar_**

**_-Saku-DeiAmane_**

**_-Karina Natsumi_**

**_-enishi-senpai ^o^_**

**_y Diana Uchiha_**

**_A todas ustedes este cap y espero que lo disfruten!! las quieroo!!_**

**_En el cap de hoy puede que pasen algunas cosas que las sorprendan y sean un poco fuertes, por lo que si eres super sensible, ya te adverti de antemano (aunque no es mucho) _**

**_Hoy sabremos un poco mas del destino de los Cullen por si alguen se preguntaba donde se metieron xDDD. y veran a nuestra querida y sensual saku cazando en los bosques de Forks. el capi de hoy estara IN-TEN-SO!! asi que disfrutenlo ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de ''Naruto'' pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como el entorno y personajes de Forks y Twilight, pertenecen a la creativa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_CAPITULO 2: De olvido y cazeria_**

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Sakura a la pequeña, a la cual recién le descubría los ojos.

Akemi sonrío ampliamente. La casa era enorme, tenia grandes ventanales que remplazaban a los muros. Y el blanco prístino que adornaba las esquinas lo hacia parecer un palacio de cristal. Todo los muebles eran de un color negro azabache, y algunas murallas de piedra eran adornadas por exquisitos lienzos, que de seguro tenían su buen tiempo de antigüedad. En definitiva era una casa hermosa.

La pelinegra se giro y le regalo una gran sonrisa a la pelirosa quien le correspondió con una suave caricia sobre su cabeza. Sakura avanzo con paso firme hasta la sala y tiro su chaqueta negra en uno de los tantos sillones.

-Ya hice los tramites para los institutos respectivos a los cuales asistiremos- dijo mientras abría una de las tantas cortinas de color crema sobre los ventanales. La vista a ese gran bosque era mágica.

La pequeña asintió y se dirigió a su lado. Sakura se giro y la vio con cara insegura.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que nos separemos para los estudios?- le pregunto inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura-digo…no necesitamos algo tan mundano, yo podría quedarme aquí y cuidarte todos los días-

Akemi negó suavemente.

-Me gusta estudiar- murmuro - además, se que a ti también te gusta aprender mas cosas de las que ya sabes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura rodó la mirada.

-Si, pero, ya sabes que nada me gusta mas que cuidarte princesa-

La pelinegra agacho la mirada y apretó sus pequeños puños. Si ella fuera humana, estaría sonrojada. Pero Sakura no lo vio de esa manera, por lo que su cara cambio a una mueca de pánico.

-¿Tienes sed?-le pregunto ansiosa-no hemos cazado en días, quizá debamos..-fue interrumpida por una negación inmediata de la pequeña que puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Estoy bien-dijo en tono tranquilizador. Sakura asintió sin convencerse del todo y se elevo para entrar las maletas.

En un parpadeo ya todo estaba en la entrada. Akemi se encontraba mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales.

-¿Sabes?-le pregunto la pelirosa- hace algunos años esta casa perteneció a los Cullen-dijo mientras subía algunas cosas.

La pequeña volteo su cabeza para observarla incrédula.

-¿Cullen?- pegunto avanzando hacia ella.

-Ajá- asintió Sakura quien se volteo hacia Akemi- ellos eran un clan de Vampiros que no cazaban humanos, al igual que nosotras- le sonrío y siguió subiendo las maletas rápidamente. La pelinegra escuchaba atenta desde un lado de la escalera.

-Hace algunas décadas me los encontré, antes de conocerte claro, y me invitaron a ser parte de ellos, pero me negué-continuo con una mueca-nunca me gusto pertenecer a clanes tan enumerados- Akemi asintió en comprensión. Ella mas que nadie sabia cuan difícil era el carácter de la pelirosa. Odiaba depender de los demás para subsistir. Aunque ella sabia, que Sakura era el ser mas noble del planeta.

-¿Y que paso con ellos?, ¿Por qué se fueron de aquí?- pregunto cantarinamente.

Sakura se apoyo en uno de los bordes de las escaleras y le sonrío con picardía.

-Se marcharon, porque uno de ellos se enamoro de una humana- Akemi abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Eso sucede?, ¿Creía que eran solo leyendas?- dijo en tono acusatorio

La pelirosa soltó una risita que fue como oír las campanas del paraíso.

-Pues ya ves, al final aquella humana fue transformada en vampiro y después de un tiempo se marcharon- termino de decir y siguió subiendo las ultimas maletas.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya, que abandonaron este pueblo Sakura?-pregunto. Le fascinaba saber más sobre este clan.

-Pues…-respondió pensativa desde la segunda planta-creo que ya han pasado 30 años-

-OH..-murmuro-¿y donde crees que están ahora?-

-No lo tengo claro, creo Rusia fue lo ultimo que oí sobre ellos- dijo aburridamente -además de llevarse a un Licántropo con ellos-soltó despreocupada.

Akemi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Un Licántropo?-pregunto, mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación en la que Sakura se encontraba acomodando alunas prendas en un gran closet de madera de roble.

-Sabia que te sorprenderías-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. La pequeña arrugo los labios.-pero yo en tu lugar guardaría mis impresiones para otro momento. Todavía hay cosas sobre este lugar que deberías saber- menciono volteándose hasta quedar de frente a ella. Akemi la observo seriamente.

-Esta ciudad es protegida por una manada de Licántropos- empezó- hace algún tiempo, cuando los Cullen habitaban esta zona hicieron un tratado de paz para que no se atacaran mutuamente. Por lo que hay ciertos limites que no podremos traspasar a la hora de cazar- continuo seria- hablé con ellos esta mañana y…bueno…no seremos mejores amigos, pero nos respetaremos hasta el punto de no atacarnos-finalizo mirándola fijamente.

La pelinegra asintió suavemente. Jamás se imagino que esas criaturas existieran en realidad. Y mas aun en este pueblo. Por lo que ella había leído, los Licántropos y vampiros no podían siquiera tolerarse. Sakura se fijo en la mueca de disgusto de Akemi y sonrío de medio lado.

-Créeme que su olor no es el mejor de todos-le dijo haciendo una cara de asco- huelen mil veces peor que un perro mojado. Pero la tolerancia es mas que posible, así que no habrá mayores problemas si respetamos los limites que ya te mencioné-

-Esta bien- respondió resignada.

Sakura asintió y se giro para continuar guardando las ultimas prendas de Akemi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

-¡Teme!- grito el rubio hiperactivo, mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación del moreno saltando encima de su cama. Sasuke rodó la mirada al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de si y lanzaba sus libros a la mesa mas cercana.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que que te lances en mi habitación como si fuera tuya-le replico el moreno en un peligroso siseo. Naruto se levanto de inmediato y abrió las cortinas de su ventana para gruñir en gusto.

-Wow Teme-comenzó-cada vez que vengo , no me canso de la vista de tu casa-dijo y se lanzo nuevamente encima de sus almohadones

-Pues si sigues lanzándote encima de mis cosas voy a prohibirte la entrada-dijo en tono mordaz.

El rubio no le presto atención y siguió revisando todo lo que se encontraba. La habitación de Sasuke era genial. Era enorme con una gran cama circular justo en medio del cuarto. Todos los muros estaban pintados con un azul marino y blanco. Sus muebles eran modernos y vanguardistas.

Cada vez que venia se sorprendía de la misma manera. Luego se volteo y vio a Sasuke hurgando en el armario.

-¿Qué haces Teme?-le preguntó curioso, mientras se acercaba al gran armario negro en un rincón de la habitación.

No le respondió, solo siguió revolviendo su ropas sin siquiera notar su presencia. Después de un momento saco una chaqueta de cuero negra y se volvió hacia el incrédulo rubio que lo observaba desde atrás.

-Vamos a ir a dar un pequeño paseo, Dobe-le respondió con una media sonrisa. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero si ya casi anochece-murmuro el rubio-¿Qué pretendes hacer a estas horas?-Sasuke lo observo por unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-¿Tienes miedo idiota?-Naruto casi se atraganta con su lengua. Lo miro desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que no Teme!-le grito apuntándolo con su dedo índice. El moreno se giro sacando algo de su armario y se lo lanzo al rubio quien torpemente lo agarro en el aire.

-¿Y que se supone que esto?-pregunto incrédulo mientras observaba una chaqueta negra con cierres plateados.

-Solo pontela-dijo serio. Naruto un poco inseguro se la probo y le quedaba a la medida. Luego vio a Sasuke tomar unas llaves del primer cajón de uno de sus muebles mientras se ponía la chaqueta que había elegido.

Abrió la puerta, y se giro para ver al rubio estático al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué esperas, Dobe?- soltó y salio de su cuarto. Naruto reacciono y lo siguió.

Cruzaron la cocina hasta llegar al garaje donde Sasuke paso de largo al lado de su Aston Martin, para llegar a un Jeep negro que se encontraba al final de la fila de autos. El rubio se puso a su lado tratando de seguir su apresurado su paso.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que estas planeando Sasuke?- exigió Naruto con voz firme. El moreno siguió caminando sin prestarle atención, hasta que llegaron al lado del automóvil. Sasuke le dio una mirada que casi lo hace retroceder y abrió la puerta para adentrase en el Jeep. El rubio lo imito y entro al acogedor auto.

Sasuke presionó un botón y la puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse. Metió las llaves y comenzó a retroceder. Luego de que salieron completamente, el moreno maniobro con el volante y finalmente salieron de la gran casa para adentrarse en la ya oscura carretera.

La noche se veía mayormente tranquila pensó el rubio. Todavía estaba un poco…ansioso, ¡si!, ansioso era la palabra. No le gustaba no saber las cosas en las que se metía. Por lo que el inocente paseo de su amigo no le caía de maravilla.

Sasuke conducía sin preocuparse de las molestas caras que Naruto ponía a su lado. Estaba cansado de encerrarse en su habitación cada noche para atormentarse con dolorosos recuerdos. Por lo que esta noche decidió romper aunque sea por unos momentos su monótona rutina. El que el rubio estuviera con él no cambia nada. Él igual tenia planeado salir de su casa. Por lo que no había nada que lo hubiera podido impedir. Naruto solo escogió un mal día para querer acompañarlo.

El moreno aumento su velocidad como lo hacia siempre que conducía por estas carreteras, pero Naruto se alarmo.

-¡¿Qué mierda Sasuke?!-le grito-¡¿quieres matarnos?!-

Él solo rodó la mirada, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan exagerado?. Disminuyo un poco, y frunció el ceño. Quizá haber traído al Dobe fue una mala idea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

-Mmm..-murmuró. Sakura seguía rebuscando en su armario, hasta que saco unos jeans desgastados y una blusa negra que se puso rápidamente. Salio de su habitación y bajo hasta el salón en un parpadeo para ver a su querida Akemi sentada en el gran sofá leyendo a la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

La pelinegra alzo su mirada y vio a Sakura observándola desde el marco del estudio. Akemi le sonrío y se fijo en sus ropas.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?-pregunto desinteresada. Sakura despertó de su ensoñación y se hecho un vistazo rápido.

-OH!-contesto-esto..amm, ya sabes que mañana comenzaremos los estudios, y bueno, me pareció una buena idea que fuéramos a cazar-respondió torpemente. La pequeña asintió suavemente y se bajo de un salto para situarse rápidamente al lado de su compañera.

-Temes que lastime a los otros niños, ¿No es verdad?-dijo en un susurro. Sakura se inclino hasta quedar a su altura y la afirmo por los hombros.

-Sabes que jamás pensaría una cosa así- dijo firmemente-A lo único que temo es a perderte-comenzó a acariciar su rostro y beso la punta de su nariz. Akemi soltó una risita y asintió.

La pelirosa la tomo en sus brazos para rápidamente estar en los limites del bosque.

-Quiero que sigas todos mis pasos. Cazaremos dentro de los limites que los Licántropos establecieron-comenzó-según ellos no podemos cruzar los limites de La Push- La pequeña asintió y comenzaron a correr velozmente por entre el frondoso bosque.

Todo alrededor pasaba como una película en cámara rápida. Todo se distorsionaba increíblemente. Para los ojos humanos seria imposible poder distinguir nada. Sin embargo aquellos seres se manejaban como animales en su hábitat natural. Sakura salto ágilmente a una de las copas de los árboles seguida de cerca por la pelinegra.

Comenzó a olfatear alrededor para distinguir los aromas de algún animal cercano. Unos segundos después sonrío de medio lado. Había detectado un grupo de alces que se encontraban a no mas de algunos kilómetros. Le dio una mirada de triunfo a Akemi y emprendieron su carrera entre el bosque con mayor rapidez. Lo único que se oía era un suave silbido que dejaban al pasar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

La velocidad a la que avanzaban era impresionante. Naruto se agarraba con las dos manos a su asiento. Observaba al moreno quien impasible manejaba como si estuviera dando un paseo por el campo con su abuela. El rubio gruño para sus adentros. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió acompañar a Sasuke sin exigir una explicación?. Ahora por su estúpido descuido moriría horriblemente aplastado por un árbol. Y sus restos quedarían esparcidos por la carretera, donde servirían como alimento para algún animal. En su interior Naruto lloraba a cascadas aferrándose a la vida y prometía que le haría la vida imposible en el infierno al Teme.

Sasuke se encontraba mas relajado que al salir de su casa. Sonrío de medio lado, asustar al Dobe de muerte siempre fue relajante. Casi como una terapia. Disminuyo la velocidad y sintió como a su lado el rubio se relajaba notoriamente, pero sin perder la paranoia de morir de la peor manera. Si Sasuke no fuera tan sereno, se reiría en su cara. Pero su carácter se lo impidió.

Su mirada volvió rápidamente al camino al divisar una extraña sombra que se les atravesaba. Que hizo que el moreno se distrajese y no se diera cuenta de un pequeño animal que se les cruzó en medio del camino arroyándolo y haciéndolo perder el control del Jeep. Apretó los frenos inmediatamente y maniobro hacia un rincón de la carrera para estacionarse antes de que se estrellaran contra un árbol, y la paranoia del rubio se hiciera realidad.

Pararon limpiamente a un lado del camino y el moreno se giro para ver a un Naruto con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Sasuke rodó la mirada. Nada había pasado para alarmarse tanto.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto al rubio después de unos minutos. El no le contesto solo balbuceo algo que no logro entender y abrió la puerta para salir a tomar aire seguramente. El moreno lo imito y salio a la intemperie de la fría noche. Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte de atrás del auto para ver el animal hecho pedazos en medio de la carretera iluminado apenas por las luces traseras. Sasuke arrugo los labios, seguramente había sido un conejo en su otra vida. Se volteo para ver a Naruto agachado al lado de una rueda vomitando. Hizo una mueca de asco.

Luego comenzó a fijarse en su alrededor, no parecía haber nada extraño o fuera de lo normal. Solo un montón de árboles los rodeaban. Pero hace unos momentos le pareció ver algo que se le atravesaba además de aquel…amm ¿conejo?. Frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que algo mas se les había cruzado y por eso no presto atención a aquel animal. Bufó frustrado, lo mejor seria volver a casa, Naruto no se veía muy bien hecho un ovillo al lado del neumático.

Sasuke avanzo unos cuantos pasos cuando una suave brisa lo acarició y un extraño sonido salio de entre los árboles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Habían alcanzado al grupo de alces, eran cinco que fueron cazados fácilmente. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenia hasta que mordió la arteria del cuello al primero que logro inmovilizar. El suave y tibio sabor de la sangre recorría su lengua. Un gemido gutural salio de su garganta al sentir el espeso liquido recorriendo su garganta. Comenzó a beber con ahínco, matando al animal casi en segundos.

Luego se giro para ver a la pequeña bebiendo de un alce hembra que ya se encontraba inerte entre sus pequeños brazos. La pelirosa se limpio una gota de sangre que recorría su labio con la lengua para luego fijarse que Akemi había parado de beber y se encontraba olfateando el ambiente. De repente y sin aviso salio disparada hacia los limites del bosque. Sakura se alarmo. Rogó porque no hubiera detectado a ningún humano en los alrededores.

-¡Akemi!-le grito sin resultado. La pequeña ágilmente se escabullía entre los árboles hasta llegar a la carretera. La pelirosa entro en pánico. Sintió como un automóvil se dirigía a esta dirección. Maldijo su suerte y aumento su velocidad hasta casi rosar la espalda de la pelinegra.

-Akemi detente..-le susurró peligrosamente. Ella no le respondía estaba cegada por aquel delicioso aroma de un corazón palpitante que se acercaba con rapidez. Llegó al medio del camino y vio que a unos metros se acercaba un auto a toda velocidad. Sonrío tétricamente. Saltaría encima del capo quebraría el parabrisas y mordería el cuello del primero que encontrara. Sin embargo fue embestida rápidamente por la veloz llegada de Sakura que en milésimas la tomo en sus brazos y se devolvió al bosque.

Akemi reacciono cuando se alejaron notablemente de la carretera. Al fijarse en la cara de la pelirosa espero ver decepción, mas solo encontró una profunda angustia.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ansiosa, mientras la bajaba a tierra. Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de los limites del bosque. La pequeña solo bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento-susurró-¡lo siento mucho!- gritó y se lanzo a sus brazos. Sakura la apretó fuerte contra si.

-Esta bien princesa..todo esta bien, no ha pasado nada - la reconfortaba. Akemi se apretó aun mas contra ella hundiéndose en su pecho. No podía soportar el hecho haber traicionado la confianza del ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Se sentía una bestia.

Sakura la alejo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Se veía tan abatida. Si no fuera por su condición de Vampiro, estaba segura que su querida Akemi estaría derramando lagrimas. Acarició su rostro.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, ya todo paso-besó su frente con sus gélidos labios y la miró fijamente.

-Ahora vuelve al lugar donde estábamos cazando-le dijo serena-yo ire a revisar si los humanos están bien-La pequeña asintió y rápidamente desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Sakura se giro y comenzó a correr velozmente en dirección contraria. En un parpadeo ya se encontraba en los limites de la carretera otra vez. Vio que el Jeep se había estacionado en una esquina del camino. No presto demasiada atención. Solo vio que al parecer había dos humanos. No supo distinguir de que sexo eran. Solo los vio moverse. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver junto a Akemi.

Cuando se aseguro que estaban vivos dio media vuelta para volver con su pequeña, cuando sintió una suave brisa que trajo consigo el aroma mas delicioso y tentador que había sentido jamás. Sus sentidos se agudizaron rápidamente, y su garganta comenzó a escocer como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sentía sed como si no hubiera cazado durante siglos. Se apretó el pecho tratando de reprimir la dolorosa necesidad de saltar hacia aquel humano y drenarle cada gota de su deliciosa sangre. Dio un paso en falso y quebró un gran tronco al borde del camino. Se maldijo por dentro. Pero milagrosamente sirvió para distraerla de aquel tentador aroma y comenzar a correr en dirección a su compañera.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Espero unos momentos y no vio nada. sacudió su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse. Por unos momentos pensó que seria algún animal salvaje. Por lo que rápidamente levanto a Naruto del suelo y lo subió al lado del pasajero con la ventana semi abierta, luego comenzó a conducir rápidamente pero con más precaución hasta su hogar. Donde por mala suerte, su rubio amigo tendría que pasar la noche.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de camino. Se apoyo contra un tronco cercano y se apretó el pecho fuertemente, casi queriéndo arrancárselo. Sus seductores ojos habían cambiado notablemente tomando un profundo color negro ónix. Ella no necesitaba de oxigeno, pero por momentos sentía que se ahogaba. Se fue inclinado de a poco hasta quedar sentada en la tierra. Tomo un profundo aliento a pesar que no le hacia falta. Se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, y trato de reprimir el quemante deseo de volver y hacer pedazos la garganta de aquel humano.

Jamás había sentido una cosa como esa. Una necesidad tan desesperante de beber sangre humana. Se había caracterizado alrededor de su larga vida como Vampiro en tener un autocontrol de hierro. Por lo que esta extraña sensación la inundaba en pánico.

Se quedo unos cuantos segundos mas apoyada contra el árbol. Hasta que el ardor en su pecho y garganta se había calmado al menos un poco. Quizá el humano ya se había marchado. Sacudió su cabeza y se levanto torpemente tratando de no perder el equilibrio como una débil muchaha. Miro a su alrededor y emprendió nuevamente su carrera hacia su querida Akemi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando vio su hogar acercándose considerablemente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto durmiendo placidamente mientras un hilo de baba se le escapaba por la comisura de su boca semi abierta. Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

Al llegar a la entrada disminuyo la velocidad y maniobro elegantemente hasta llegar a la parte principal del garaje. Lo estaciono y apago el motor para bajarse rápidamente y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Golpeo al rubio con una palmada en la cabeza quien despertó exaltado y desorientado.

-¿Qué?, ¡ah! si!, amm…ramen..-termino de decir y sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente. Sasuke gruño con furia y lo golpeo nuevamente pero esta vez en el hombro izquierdo con un certero puñetazo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- grito Naruto mientras se levantaba y caía de lado a los pies del moreno-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Sasuke?!-le grito mientras se levantaba confundido del suelo. Sasuke lo hizo callar con un ademán de manos y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la habitación del moreno donde rápidamente se escabulleron. Naruto entro sobandose el hombro golpeado y le envío una mirada acusadora a Sasuke quien como siempre lo ignoró.

-Esta vez te pasaste de la raya Teme-le susurró apuntándolo con el dedo. El moreno rodó la mirada y se dirigió a uno de sus armarios para comenzar a revolverlo.

Naruto lo observaba incrédulo_-¡Increíble!-_pensó para sus adentros. Siempre lograba ignorarlo de la manera mas cruel posible. El rubio lo siguió hasta situarse a sus espaldas.

De repente sintió que era cubierto por una tela pesada y comenzó a revolverse desesperado. Retrocedió torpemente y se tropezó con todo lo que se le cruzaba. Causando la irritación del moreno. Finalmente logro liberarse del genero devorador de rubios atractivos y fijo su vista en las extrañas formas.

-¿Y que es esto Sasuke?-pregunto mientras inspeccionaba la sospechosa tela. El moreno rodó su mirada y se dirigió hasta su cama.

-Ahí dormirás esta noche Dobe-dijo y se dirigió a su baño. Naruto lo reviso de nuevo y se dio cuenta que era un gran y esponjoso saco de dormir. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero Teme! Tu casa es enorme, podrías darme una de las tantas habitaciones-reprocho sentido.

Desde el otro lado la puerta se escucho un bufido.

-No quiero que mis padres te vean revoloteando como un loco por todos los rincones-soltó finalmente y salio del baño con una polera azul simple y un pantalón de pijama blanco. Naruto arrugo los labios y se dispuso a armar su ''cama'' a un lado del piso junto a la ventana. Sasuke por su parte apagó las luces y se acomodo en su acolchado lecho con los brazos bajo su cabeza tratando de digerir todos los acontecimientos que había vivido las ultimas horas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol esperando por la llegada de su compañera. La brisa nocturna sacudía sus rizos azabaches y le hacia cosquillas en las narices. Ya había terminado de beber. Pero dejo dos alces más para su Sakura.

Un sonido proveniente de entre los árboles y la pelirosa apareció a toda velocidad. Akemi se alarmo. Sus ojos estaban negros como si no se hubiera alimentado por meses. Sakura y apenas le dirigió mirada. Se lanzo rauda a uno de los animales inertes en la tierra y comenzó a beber con ahínco. Parecía una bestia salvaje. Si la pelinegra no la conociera tan bien, la hubiera podido confundir perfectamente con un inmaduro Neofito. La pelirosa no era de las que perdían el control de si mismas.

Akemi se removió en su rama y saltó elegantemente hasta situarse al lado de su compañera. Sakura termino rápidamente de drenar a sus victimas y se encontraba intranquila.

-No te acerques..-murmuro. Akemi no retrocedió. Al contrario, comenzó a acercarse mas confiadamente hasta tomar una de sus manos. La pelirosa se la arranco bruscamente y se alejo para quedar mirando a la nada. la pequeña la miro dolida. Sakura nunca la había rechazado de esa forma.

La contemplo desde su distancia de separación. Se veía tan frágil, su ropa sucia y llena de tierra, sus hermosos y largos cabellos se encontraban revueltos y su cara usualmente sensual y picara denotaba una angustia dolorosa. Como una pequeña flor en medio de la tormenta. Tiritaba débilmente y parecía querer romperse. Akemi cerro los ojos fuertemente y sin previo aviso se lanzo a su cuerpo. La rodeo con fuerza, con sus pequeños brazos, tratando de traspasarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Hundió su cabeza en su pecho y aspiro su dulce aroma a cerezos.

Sakura no reacciono de inmediato. Sus ojos de pronto volvieron a su color dorado con tono verdoso y sintió a su pequeña rodeándola con todas sus fuerzas. Le respondió de la misma manera y su mejilla rozaba su sedoso cabello negro. Se maldijo por haberla preocupado y se aferro a ella con mas ahínco. Parecían querer fundirse la una con la otra, hasta que la pelirosa suavemente se alejo y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya estoy bien..-susurró inclinándose hasta su altura mientras le acaricio un mechón rizado de cabello negro. La pequeña se alejo torpemente y la observo con sus grandes ojos dorados denotando inocencia. De pronto se inclino sin previo aviso y junto sus gélidos labios a los carnosos de la pelirosa. Fué un simple roce, casto y puro.

Sakura no la rechazó. Pero permaneció inmóvil hasta que la pequeña se alejo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Es hora de irnos-murmuro levantándose. La pelinegra miro aturdida y asintió.

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia su hogar sin mirar atrás, hasta que divisaron los grandes ventanales a unos cuantos metros. Aceleraron su carrera saltando entre las copas de los árboles. Y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en la puerta de su casa.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entraron encendiendo unas cuantas luces. Que no necesitaban, pero que las harían parecer un poco más normales. Se adentraron hasta el salón. Donde Sakura rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Creo…que me iré a tomar un baño-dijo y desapareció rápidamente dejando a una confundida Akemi entre la luz y oscuridad de aquel gran salón.

* * *

**_Ok, puede que las haya dejado un poco O_O pero creanme que eso no iba a pasar!, pero cuando estaba escribiendo senti que debia ponerlo!! Akemi me domino y eso me dio miedito TT^TT_**

**_Tuvimos el primer semi-acercamiento de Sakura y Sasuke, donde nuestra vampiresa favorita encontro su Némesis. Ojala les haya gustado._**

**_Y una ultima cosita, si la historia les gusto y quieren seguir leyendo mas capis, porfa dejenme aunque sea un ''conti'', ''me gusto'', o un ''kyaaaa'' xD pero en serio necesito saber que les interesa seguir descubriendo mas de esta historia que me costo mucho armar. Al principio pense hacerla como una historia original, pero imaginarme a Saku de femme fatale me gano, y lo transforme en un SS, por lo que si les gusta aunque sea dejenme una pequeña palabra de aliento y se los voy a agradecer infinitamente. sin reviews me desanimo y me da pena, esforzarme para que nadie me deje aunq sea un ''Apestas, bota el fic a la basura''._**

**_Próximo cap: Super mega encuentro SS ^w^_**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Deseo Vs Autocontrol

**_Hola de nuevo! aqui vengo con un nuevo cap!_**

**_Estoy un poco triste por los poquitos Reviews que esta historia ha recibido. Pero bueno, aun asi no declinare y seguire subiendo caps para la gente que todavia se interesa. Me emociona recibir aquellos reviews de apoyo y halagos. mis agradecimientos, besos, apachurros, y cariños para los 3 reviews que recibi en el ultimo cap :_**

**_-la-saku ^o^_**

**_-Saku-DeiAmane *o*_**

**_y enishi-chaaan!!! w_**

**_muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejarme sus hermosisimos reviews!!_**

**_En el cap de hoy, veremos el gran encuentro entre Saku y Sasuke-kuuun!! me diverti un monton haciendolo asi que disfruten!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de ''Naruto'' pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como el entorno y personajes de Forks y Twilight, pertenecen a la creativa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_LUZ!_**

**_CAMARA!_**

**_A LEER!!!_**

**_CAPITULO 3: Deseo Vs Autocontrol_**

El amanecer siempre había sido su parte preferida del día, por lo que cada mañana se dedicaba a contemplarlo con profunda admiración. Sentía que era un nuevo comienzo. Un comienzo que moría con el crepúsculo. Observo como las espesas nubes cambiaban su color oscuro nocturno, a uno suave mañanero. Presentía que hoy llovería.

Se giro y observo su habitación. Tenia una gran cama con dosel y sabanas blancas con almohadones rosas. Estaba intacta. También había un pequeño velador de color blanco con detalles en violeta. Un gran espejo al lado del armario y una puerta color crema que daba a su baño.

Avanzó pausadamente hasta el closet de un suave color rosa con flores talladas alrededor. Revolvió sus ropas y saco un jeans con bordados en hilo de seda a los costados, un top negro con bordes en blanco, un par de botas bajas hasta la pantorrilla y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra a la medida. Se vistió pausadamente, mientras dejaba caer en cascada sus largos cabellos rosas a través de la espalda. Se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo. Ella sabia que todo siempre le quedaba bien. Podía andar con ropas de mendigo y siempre se vería sensual. Pero por extraño que suene nunca tomo en cuenta sus suaves curvas.

Del mueble mas cercano tomo sus gafas negras tipo piloto, y las llaves del convertible. Bajo las escaleras velozmente y vio a la pequeña Akemi sumergida en la vista del gran ventanal. Llevaba un vestido negro con margaritas blancas, botas con los mismos detalles, una chaqueta clara, gorro y guantes para disimular frente a los humanos.

La pelinegra se volteo y vio a Sakura al pie de las escaleras apoyada casualmente, luciendo tan rebelde cómo siempre. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hoy comenzarían la parte mas importante de su estadía en Forks. Irian a diferentes institutos donde se mezclarían con las personas y pasarían desapercibidas entre la multitud. La pequeña estudiaría en un instituto de primaria cerca del de la pelirosa donde ella se mezclaría con los odiosos adolescentes, como Sakura solía decirles.

Akemi odiaba que la miraran con lujuria. A veces sentía su débil autocontrol vacilar cada ves que un hombre recorría con la mirada las sensuales curvas de aquella vampiro que con cada paso irradiaba lascividad. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que la hacían enfurecerse. Se fijo en la ropa que vestía. Aquellos jeans remarcaban sus largas piernas como si fueran cuerina. Con su caminar su cuerpo lucia perfecto. Y aquella chaqueta de cuero semi abierta hasta el pecho resaltaba su torso como una Afrodita. Era demasiado perfecta para ser real. Su belleza llegaba a quemar los ojos que la observaban.

Llegaron hasta el convertible donde Sakura le abrió la puerta a la pequeña y luego se subió al asiento del conductor. Metió las llaves, miro por el espejo retrovisor, maniobro elegantemente y emprendió su carrera hacia la ciudad.

La velocidad que empleaba siempre fue veloz. A Akemi parecía no importarle. Ya estaba acostumbrada al gusto por el riesgo de la pelirosa. Y en cuestión de algunos minutos ya se encontraban en la civilización. Se dirigió directamente hasta el instituto de primaria de la pelinegra donde se estaciono a las afueras del establecimiento. Bajo con paso seguro y le abrió la puerta a la pequeña.

Por fuera parecía decente. Era una casona enorme de un blanco desteñido. Ya varios niños de mas o menos la edad de Akemi daban vueltas alrededor de la mano de sus padres. Algunos corrían energéticamente, otros lloraban en las faldas de sus madres. Mientras que ellas caminaban sin prestar atención alrededor.

Entraron en el lobby. Donde la temperatura era visiblemente mas calida que la del exterior. Se sentían las voces de los niños llenar el lugar de alegría. Llegaron al salón numero 9 donde una mujer de no mas de 25 años de pelo castaño y grandes ojos almendrados de color celeste las recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo casi gritando al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellas con la mano extendida. Sakura se levanto los lentes para acomodárselos en la cabeza y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, mostrando una hilera de blancos y perlados dientes. La mujer por momentos se deslumbro.

-Buenos días-respondió la pelirosa en tono bajo pero firme. Estrechando la mano que le ofrecían. El contacto no duro mas de unos segundos en los cuales Sakura rompió el saludo, con temor a que se captara su temperatura. La mujer la miro extrañada.

-Amm..bienvenidas-dijo después de un momento. Las observo por segundos para notar la belleza de las dos mujeres. Fijo su vista en la pequeña y se inclino hasta su altura.

-Tu debes ser Akemi-afirmo mientras le regalaba una nueva sonrisa. La pequeña le sonrío sutilmente y asintió-bueno. Quiero que sepas que harás muy buenos amigos y que tu estadía en esta escuela será la mejor experiencia de tu vida-termino de decir mientras se alzaba nuevamente.

Sakura sonrío de medio lado asintiendo. Y le dio una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Te pasare a buscar en la tarde-la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió mientras entraba a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

La pelirosa se despidió de la profesora con un ademán de cabeza, y se volteo con paso seguro poniéndose los lentes de nuevo en su lugar y subiendo de un salto al asiento del conductor sin necesidad de abrir la puerta. Apretó el acelerador y se dirigió veloz al instituto de secundaria de Forks.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Giro su cabeza y vio el despertador al lado de su cama. Ya era hora de levantarse. Se fijo en su alrededor para ver al rubio durmiendo todo desparramado en el piso con un globo saliendo de su nariz. Arrugo los labios y se levanto raudo tomando una de las almohadas y lanzándoselas a Naruto donde cayo como un proyectil en su cara. El rubio despertó aturdido.

-Mmm..-murmuro, y se froto los ojos. Sasuke bufo y se metió al baño.

-Dúchate en alguno de los baños de invitados-le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Naruto asintió, sin darse cuenta que el moreno no podía verlo y salio para meterse en la primera habitación que encontró. Era austera, pensó, solo tenia una cama un armario y un velador. Se fijo en la puerta al lado del closet y se metió para ducharse rápidamente.

Cuando salio se metió en una de las tantas batas que encontró. Que por cierto le quedo grandisima y se adentro en el cuarto del moreno. Sasuke ya estaba vestido cuando le lanzo unas prendas. Naruto se fijo que eran unos jeans, una polera beige con una chaqueta marrón se vistió en frente del moreno sin importarle nada. Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke se desordeno el pelo aburrido dándole ese toque rebelde de siempre y se miro rápidamente en uno de los espejos. Se puso unos jeans gastados, una polera negra con un diseño del escudo Uchiha en la espalda y su chaqueta negra con zipers. Se volteo y vio al rubio ya vestido revolviéndose los cabellos. Tomo sus llaves de encima del velador y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¡Tengo un hambre!-dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza y seguía al moreno por entre los pasillos. Sasuke lo ignoro y se metieron a la cocina evitando a sus padres. De una de las despensas saco unas barras de cereal que se las lanzo al rubio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto incrédulo-¿esto es todo lo que comeremos? ¿No hay Ramen?-El moreno rodó la mirada exasperado, _¡¿Quién come Ramen de desayuno?!,_ el solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas.

-No Naruto. No hay Ramen-respondió con una mueca y se dirigió al garaje. El rubio lo siguió molesto.

Se subieron al Aston Martin. Donde Sasuke comenzó a conducir a una velocidad moderada para que Naruto no le vomitara su tapiz. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo. El Dobe se paso todo el camino comiéndose las barras de cereal dejando los papeles esparcidos por el suelo y no dejaba de hablar de los planes que tenia con Hinata para llevarla a Port Angels. Suspiro aliviado cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del instituto.

Se aparco en el lugar de siempre. Estaba sacando las llaves cuando sintió a Naruto saliendo del automóvil. Lo imito y sintió el fresco aire de la mañana golpeando su rostro. Saco su bolso y cerro la puerta con un golpe. Se disponía avanzar hacia el interior del instituto cuando un chirrido de neumáticos le llamo la atención. El rubio estaba a su lado observando en la misma dirección del ruido.

Era un convertible, el mejor que había visto, un BMW M6. Sintió como a su lado el rubio abría la boca y murmuraba.

-¡Wooooow!- gritó Naruto, mientras le codeaba el brazo. Sasuke lo miro molesto y dirigió su mirada a lo que el rubio admiraba.

Parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido. Todo alrededor pareciera que hubiera quedado congelado. El moreno trato de no atragantarse con su lengua como los tontos. Desde el grandioso BMW salía la mujer mas hermosamente perfecta que hubiera visto en su puta vida. El convertible se estaciono a unos metros de su auto y la conductora salio cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Se saco los lentes negros que traía puestos y sus ojos color ámbar quedaban a la vista. Su largo cabello rosa caía rebelde por su espalda y su caminar…¡Oh!..Sasuke ahogo un gemido. Su cuerpo era jodidamente perfecto. Por algunos segundos creyó haber tenido una maldita erección.

La chica siquiera les dirigió mirada, solo cerro su auto y con paso seguro y firme se dirigió al interior del instituto dejando babosos a todos los hombres que se le cruzaban.

-¡Pero que diosa!-escucho a su lado a Naruto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Sasuke recobro su compostura y seriedad de siempre y se maldijo por comportarse como un jodido adolescente desesperado, y dejarse controlar por sus estúpidas hormonas. Él era consciente que era el mas atractivo del instituto, que ningún hombre lo superaba en cuanto a apariencia. Pero por rarísimo que suene. Se sintió opacado por aquel ser de perfección.

Avanzó con paso rápido hasta su primera clase, Química.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Ya casi llegaba. Tomo la siguiente curva y diviso el estacionamiento repleto de adolescentes, aumento un poco su velocidad hasta llegar al lugar de aparcamiento. Un pequeño chillido resonó cuando apretó los frenos y se apresuro a salir del auto. Se saco los lentes tirándolos por encima de la guantera y saco sus libros. No tomo en cuenta las miradas lascivas que ya sentía en su espalda y avanzo con paso seguro hasta la recepción.

En el pequeño salón la recibió una señora de mediana edad rechoncha. Tenia el pelo corto y rojizo. Unos lentes con una gargantilla que le colgaba. La mujer se encontraba concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo en un libro. Sakura hizo un pequeño sonido con su garganta y la señora con un pequeño exalto observo a la recién llegada.

Después de unos segundos en que contemplo la figura que se plantaba en frente de su mesa. Le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Qué necesita?-pregunto con voz exageradamente melosa. La pelirosa ahogo un suspiro frustrado. ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era nueva?. Se aguanto las ganas de rodar los ojos y en cambio le regalo una media sonrisa.

-Vengo por mi horario-dijo con un suave tono-soy nueva-termino de decir con un ronroneo. La señora asintió tontamente y metió su cabeza en uno de los tantos cajones donde saco una planilla.

-¿Su nombre?-pregunto mirándola con sus grandes ojos café cargados de delineador.

-Sakura Haruno-respondió con voz aterciopelada. La mujer asintió torpe y le paso la hoja con sus horarios de ese año.

-Su primera clase es Química en el salón..-

-19-le corto con tono suave y se giro para salir de la pequeña oficina dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Al salir se dio cuenta que los pasillos estaban vacíos. Solo algunos alumnos se encontraban sacando las ultimas cosas de sus casilleros. Sakura los ignoro y cuando no vio a nadie alrededor se apresuro a llegar al salón de Química en un parpadeo. Rápidamente llego al sitio correspondiente y toco suavemente la puerta desgastada de madera.

Se abrió a los pocos segundos, donde una mujer que redondeaba los 47 años de ojos y cabello negro la invitaba a pasar. Todo se encontraba en silencio. Sentía molesta todas las miradas sobre su persona. Le entrego la planilla a la mujer.

-Muy bien..-la oyó murmurar mientras levantaba la vista de la hoja- bienvenida Haruno Sakura, mi nombre es Ángela Weber y soy la profesora de Química-termino de decir con una suave sonrisa. La pelirosa asintió sutilmente.

-Veamos-dijo observando alredor-¡ahí!-dijo finalmente apuntando un puesto vacío al lado de un muchacho moreno que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Sakura no respondió y se dirigió al lugar señalado con paso suave. Quito los libros de aquel lugar y se sentó sin prestar atención a sus nuevos compañeros quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¡Muy bien alumnos!-comenzó la mujer alegremente-ella es su nueva compañera, su nombre es Sakura Haruno, así que espero que todos la hagan sentir bienvenida- un murmullo se comenzó a escuchar alrededor. La pelirosa rodó su mirada sutilmente y abrió su libro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Sasuke se encontraba en su lugar al lado de la ventana como siempre. Recién había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases. Su mente divagaba por la chica que había aparecido en el aparcamiento esa mañana. Había puesto sus libros junto al puesto vacío a su lado como lo hacia todos los días. Una gran cadena de murmullos se escuchaba por toda la clase. El moreno se irrito. Hasta que de pronto todo se quedo en silencio al sentir dos suaves toques en la puerta. La profesora Weber extrañada se dirigió a abrir. El moreno tenia la vista fija en la entrada como el resto de su clase.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la sensual figura de la mujer del convertible. Parecía un poco molesta por todas las miradas que iban dirigidas a ella. Una sutil media sonrisa acaricio sus labios. De pronto escucho la voz de la maestra.

-Haruno Sakura-escucho. Ese era su nombre. Muy apropiado pensó. Tal como una flor de cerezo. Luego se fijo que lo indicaban a él. Se tenso sutilmente. La vio dirigirse hasta su lado con paso lento y suave. Saco sus libros sin siquiera mirarlo y se acomodo a su lado. Podía sentir su delicioso aroma a cerezos que su cuerpo excedía.

Saco uno de sus libros, y comenzó a ojearlo, mientras la maestra comenzaba su clase.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Reprimió el deseo de rodar la mirada. Todo lo que aquella mujer explicaba sobre Química Analítica, lo encontraba sumamente básico. En su mente repetía a la misma velocidad las palabras de la profesora.

-En la práctica, resulta muy difícil encontrar métodos analíticos que combinen estas tres cualidades y, en general, alguna de ellas..-escucho decirle mientras leía un libro y caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de la clase.

-Debe ser sacrificada en beneficio de las otras.-termino en un susurro inaudible para el oído humano. Se estaba arrepintiendo de venir a estúpidas clases y dejar a Akemi sola en aquel instituto, cuando podría estar vigilándola. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada repitiendo las frases que la maestra Weber enseñaba a la clase, que no noto como una de las ventanas estaba semi abierta.

Durante los 15 minutos que había estado en ese salón, todos los olores de los adolescentes se habían juntado llegando fuertemente al sensible olfato de la pelirosa. Por lo que no podía distinguir unos de otros. Usaban demasiados productos químicos que la estaban comenzando a irritar. De repente una débil y sutil brisa se coló por entre la ventana cuidadosamente abierta.

Sakura tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a la mesa para no llamar la atención. Con una de sus manos agarro fuertemente el lápiz y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de tranquilizarse. Su pecho y garganta comenzaban a escocer endemoniadamente peor que la noche anterior. La brisa había traído aquel delicioso aroma otra vez. Sentía como sus ojos iban a comenzar a cambiar de color si no se tranquilizaba. Pero aquel desgarrador deseo de beber aquella sangre la estaba matando por dentro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado junto a la ventana escribiendo tranquilamente en su libro. Era el mismo chico de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo mierda no lo noto cuando entró? Se maldijo por ser tan descuidada.

Sus colmillos comenzaban a cosquillearle en la punta de la lengua. Se fijo nuevamente en el objeto de sus deseos y se dio cuenta que era atractivo, demasiado atractivo-_una pena-_pensó. Aquel ser humano tan hermoso se perdería cuando le drenara toda su tentadora sangre. Y tendría que matar a todos en el salón también. Cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de nublar el deseo. Si lo asesinaba a él y al resto de los humanos. Llamaría considerablemente la atención de los Vulturis sobre ella, y por consiguiente sobre Akemi. No podía hacer eso. Tenia que resistir. Por ella..

Estuvo las dos horas en constante tensión. Casi podía sentir que temblaba, ya había roto 3 lápices por la fuerza que ponía sobre los débiles maderos. Sasuke en mas de una ocasión la miro extrañado. Vio como su cuerpo parecía tenso y su nariz se arrugaba constantemente. El moreno pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero luego se regaño por hacer algo tan estúpido. Frunció el ceño. Se fijo que la pelirosa lo miro de reojo y su nariz se arrugo aun mas visiblemente. Sasuke abrió sutilmente sus negros ojos y disimuladamente volvió su cabeza y se olio tratando de discernir si era porque apestaba que Haruno estaba tan incomoda. No sintió nada. solo el sutil aroma de su shampoo y la fragancia áspera y masculina que siempre pareció volver locas a las demás chicas.

Sonó el timbre del termino de clases y se volvió a ver a la pelirosa. Sin embargo ella se había levantado rápidamente y ya se encontraba cruzando el marco de la puerta. Frunció el ceño.

Sakura comenzó a caminar velozmente entre el pasillo esquivando a todos los alumnos que se le cruzaban con gran agilidad. Finalmente llego a la pequeña oficina de la señora con delineador de sobra. Entro sin golpear para ver a la rechoncha mujer sentada tomando algo que alcanzo a distinguir como Té.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto con esa estúpida voz melosa. Sakura tuvo que recurrir a su ya malgastado autocontrol para no saltarle encima y hacerla pedazos.

-Necesito cambiar mis clases de Química a algún día que no coincida con el del alumno…-_¡Y la puta madre! _se grito furiosa para sus adentros. ¡No sabia como mierda se llamaba!. La mujer la miraba con curiosidad.

-Olvídelo.-dijo finalmente y salio al pasillo tratando de encontrar algún lugar alejado de aquel hombre. Rápidamente recorrió los recovecos del establecimiento hasta que encontró el maldito baño de damas. Entró tratando de parecer relajada. Pero su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente. Abrió la puerta y vio a un montón de muchachas pegadas a los espejos recargándose con maquillaje sus juveniles rostros. Sakura rodó la mirada y se encamino a algún cubículo.

Al primer paso que dio, sintió todas las miradas en su figura. Varios murmullos no disimulados llenaron la estancia. Miradas de envidia que matarían a cualquiera eran dirigidas a su persona. Sin prestarle atención se metió rápidamente en el primer baño desocupado. Lo cerro un poco mas fuerte de lo normal causando el sobre salto de varias niñas. La pelirosa se apoyo contra la puerta y comenzó a apretarse el pecho. El ardor era mil veces mas doloroso que el de la noche anterior. Su garganta parecía estar tragando polvo de lo seca que se sentía. El ahogo inútil volvía a apropiarse de ella causando una falta de oxigeno inexistente.

Lo había tenido justo a su lado. Aquel muchacho poseía el aroma mas jodidamente tentador que había sentido jamás en sus largos años como Vampiro. Alguna vez había escuchado de la debilidad por un aroma en particular de sangre. Pero jamás se imagino que iba a ser tan doloroso. Por unos segundos considero la idea de retirarse del instituto pero luego apretó los dientes pensando que se vería sospechoso y tendrían que marcharse de nuevo a otra ciudad. Y por el momento no había pueblo más seguro que Forks, por el momento. No, Akemi no se lo merecía. No se marcharían por una debilidad suya. Tendría que luchar contra el deseo y reprimirse de asesinar a aquel hombre.

Se levanto cuidadosamente y salio del cubículo ganándose mil ojos encima. Se acerco a un lavabo y se mojo las manos tratando de disimular. Luego tomo una toalla y se seco. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Trato de relajarse sintiendo los demás olores de los que la rodeaban. Prefería sentir los falsos productos químicos que la quemazón en su pecho. Finalmente llego a su loquer donde guardo algunos libros y reviso su plantilla, ''Español'' era su siguiente clase. Metió de vuelta el papel cuando sintió una respiración en su espalda. De inmediato se tenso por puro reflejo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-sintió una voz forzadamente seductora que le hablaba. La pelirosa rodó la mirada. No estaba de humor para estas estúpidas situaciones. Se giro lentamente para ver a un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, cabello rojo y almendrados ojos marrón, era guapo, no lo negaría, pero no estaba para jugar a la adolescente hormonal.

-Sakura-respondió amable, regalándole una media sonrisa. Se fijo que el chico casi retrocede un paso, y que sus ojos se abrieran mas de lo normal.

-Amm..soy Sasori-dijo después de unos momentos de mirarla embobado. Sakura asintió suavemente y se volvio a cerrar su casillero.

-Encantada de conocerte..Sasori-lo miro friamente y se marcho rumbo a su siguiente clase. Sasuke desde la otra esquina pudo divisar el patético intento de coqueteo del tarado de Sasori. Una media sonrisa se le salio cuando vio como Haruno se daba vuelta y dejaba al pelirrojo marcando ocupado. Vio la hora y dio media vuelta.

Sakura entro al salón donde diviso sutilmente a las personas que se encontraban en él. El alivio la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que el chico del que huía no se encontraba ahí. Tranquilamente entro y se dirigió a un puesto vacío casi al final de la clase. Como siempre las miradas caían en ella sin disimulo alguno. Acomodo sus libros en el lugar y procedió a sentarse dispuesta a conservar la calma que había adquirido durante los últimos momentos.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos atrasados comenzaban a entrar precipitadamente. La pelirosa se encontraba sumida en un libro que hablaba sobre la psicología humana. Cuando sintió que el puto destino estaba en su contra. Levanto su dorada mirada lentamente y en la entrada vio como un rubio con zorruna sonrisa y un moreno de mirada gélida se adentraban al salón - _¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma!-_se grito con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como los dos chico se sentaban justo a unos metros de ella.

Sakura giro su vista lo mas rápido que pudo y trato de pensar en cualquier cosa. Menos en que podía sentir el pulso de aquel chico casi en sus narices. Podía oír como la sangre corría por sus arterias gritándole que lamiera su cuello y clavara suavemente sus colmillos haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Sacudió su cabeza. Se paso la mano por sus largos cabellos en un vano intento de captar su aroma en vez que el de él. Inútil. Ahora las miradas lascivas se fijaban en ella y en como su cabello caía sensualmente por sobre sus hombros. Sakura los ignoro. Trato de concentrarse nuevamente en el estúpido libro. Pero el jodido aroma masculino le llenaba las fosas nasales de una forma sobrenatural. Arrugo su nariz. Y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el muy bastardo la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Eso hacia que sus ganas por desgarrarlo golpearan con mas fuerza. Se alejo suavemente al lugar consiguiente al de ella, en un patético intento de que el aroma se fuera. Se maldijo por comenzar a actuar desesperadamente. Pero el ardor en su garganta la estaba quemando.

Entro el profesor de edad, ya con el cabello casi blanco y ojos relucientemente verdes. Comenzó a pasar la lista de nombres. Sakura no presto atención, hasta que el aroma se intensifico cuando el profesor paso por uno de los nombrados.

-Uchicha Sasuke-dijo con tono autoritario. El mencionado levanto su brazo despreocupadamente y murmuro..

-Aquí-con tono bajo pero firme. Así que ese era el nombre del maldito, ''Sasuke''. hizo una mueca cuando sintió su nombre.

-Haruno Sakura-resonó en el salón. La nombrada levanto su mirada.

-Aquí-imito burlonamente con un sensual ronroneo- suspiros se oyeron en el salón. Sakura quería estrangularlos a todos.

El moreno se estaba cansando. Haruno era la mujer mas extraña que había conocido jamás . Frunció el ceño cuando la vio nuevamente arrugando la nariz en su presencia. Él no olía mal. Había pasado unos buenos momentos en el baño revisando su aliento y olor corporal minusuosamente para notar, que no había nada de diferente. Su olor era jodidamente normal. Exceptuando su fragancia masculina que volvía locas a las demás. Por lo que estaba comenzando a pensar que lo hacia a propósito. Luego la vio alejarse de ellos hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Su furia se iba acrecentando. Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando lo imito con ese tono endemoniadamente sensual. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco.

No se fijaba en otra cosa que no fuera en el gran reloj en medio del salón. Contaba cada endemoniado segundo para mantener su mente distraída de su aroma. La clase de aquel profesor la traía sin cuidado. A veces parecía que se dormía en su escritorio mientras los demás escribían en silencio sus ensayos. Sakura ya lo había terminado con elegante caligrafía. Trataba de centrarse en el segundero, pero el sonido se mezclaba con el palpitar de aquel corazón que bombeaba a unos metros de ella. Apretaba sus puños casi desgarrándose sus propias palmas hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo resonaba en sus oídos. Se levanto casi tan rápido como si el asiento quemara y se retiro antes que nadie.

La vio salir rauda otra vez. Haruno lo estaba comenzando a molestar. Esto no se iba a quedar asi. Salio rápidamente detrás de ella ignorando los gritos de Naruto sobre ir almorzar con el grupo. La vio caminar veloz entre la multitud y comenzó a seguirla esquivando a las muchachas que exigían hablar con él.

Necesitaba alejarse de todos. No creía que iba a poder soportar un minuto mas la sed e iba mandar a la mierda todos los planes de pasar desapercibidas. Apuro el paso casi empujando a los que se le cruzaban. Diviso el final del pasillo donde giro a la izquierda despareciendo de la vista de todos.

Sasuke paro en seco y maldijo interiormente. Se le había escapado. Golpeo fuertemente un casillero que se encontraba a su lado. Y dio media vuelta hacia el comedor lleno de rabia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!- gritó finalmente empujando una mesa cercana. Había logrado colarse en un salón vacío. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y sus ojos ya habían cambiado a un negro ónix. Se paso la lengua por los labios y se apoyo contra la pared. No podía creer que ese maldito de Uchiha quebrara el autocontrol que la había mantenido a salvo durante toda la eternidad. Ni siquiera caminar por entre una masacre en medio de la guerra la había tentado tanto como él. Quería salir y acorralarlo en el primer rincón que encontrara y saborearlo hasta dejarlo inerte en sus brazos. El solo imaginar el aroma que tendría su cuello a unos centímetros de sus labios la hacia sacar sus instintos mas básicos.

Abrió sus ojos y se fijo en la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella. El cielo cubierto de nubes no dejaba libre siquiera un rayo de luz solar, suspiro. Su comportamiento era vergonzoso. Se levanto de su patética posición y sintió como sus ojos volvían a su color natural. Sus gélidas manos se relajaban de los tensos puños y los temblores cesaban. Abrió la puerta de aquel salón y se mezclo con los estudiantes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Sasuke estaba emputecido. Sus puños apretados alrededor del manubrio y la aura maligna que lo rodeaba espantaba a todos sus amigos a quedarse a cien metros a la redonda. No la había visto en lo que restaba del día. Sip, así como escuchan. La muy maldita se las había arreglado para esquivarlo en lo que restó del día. No en el almuerzo, y tampoco en sus dos clases siguientes. Ahora se encontraba manejando a una velocidad de locos rumbo a su hogar.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillado como aquella mujer lo hizo sentir el día de hoy. Rehuyendole, arrugando la nariz por su presencia, burlándose de él. Pero lo que mas lo molestaba es que ¡era jodidamente sensual! Por lo que no podría solo ignorarla lo que quedaba del año. Eso era imposible. Nunca en su miserable vida había visto una chica tan sexi y endemoniadamente hermosa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese rostro divino. Parecía que hubiera sido hecho a mano. Su pálido y liso rostro acompañado por esos extraños ojos color ámbar no dejaban de perseguirlo. Golpeo el manubrio y sacudió su cabeza furioso. No podía comportarse como un estúpido adolescente. De ahora en adelante le haría la vida imposible a Haruno. lo juraba por su vida. Apretó el acelerador.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤°º

Tomo exactamente el mismo camino que había recorrido en la mañana para ir a buscar a su pequeña Akemi. Se encontraba notoriamente mas relajada, debido a que en el resto del día había logrado esquivar con éxito al Uchiha. Sonrío de medio lado y se felicito a si misma por su gran trabajo. Doblo en la esquina siguiente y se encontró con el edificio de color blanco desteñido. Se estaciono y bajo rápidamente hasta llegar veloz al interior.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta que en una silla leyendo se encontraba la pelinegra. Ella alzo la vista de su libro y le regalo una radiante sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió haciéndole un ademán de manos para que se acercara. Akemi veloz llego hasta su lado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto la pelirosa sonriendo burlona bajo sus gafas negras y con una mano peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Normal-murmuro-no ha habido nada fuera de lugar, solo lo mismo de siempre. Me convertí en amiga de varios niños-termino de decir sonriente. Sakura asintió y se dio media vuelta seguida por la pequeña.

Subieron al convertible, donde la pelirosa comenzó a manejar rápidamente.

-¿Y que tal el tuyo?-pregunto de vuelta Akemi después de unos momentos en la carretera. Sakura se tenso imperceptiblemente. Manejaba con la mano derecha, y la otra iba apoyada casualmente en la puerta del conductor.

-Normal-dijo fríamente después de unos instantes. La pelinegra la observo inquisitivamente de perfil. Sabia que no todo había sido normal. La conocía demasiado bien. Alargo una de sus manos y acaricio su helada pero suave mejilla. Sakura no reacciono ante el contacto, seguía pendiente del camino impertérrita.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-le susurró. La pelirosa seguía ignorándola mientras se estacionaba en el garaje de la mansión. Sakura salio del auto sin siquiera dirigirle mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese instituto?-exigió con voz firme Akemi. La pelirosa se adentro en la casa seguida de la pequeña.

-Ya te dije que todo fue normal-siseo entre dientes. Dio media vuelta pero Akemi ya se encontraba cortándole el paso.

-No me importa que me veas como una niña, porque se que no lo soy. Pero no puedo soportar que me trates como a una, porque sabes que no lo soy-dijo en tono oscuro mirándola a los ojos. Sakura la observo por unos minutos y luego la rodeo para dirigirse a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Akemi cerro sus pequeños puños. La frustración la comenzaba a invadir. Una oleada de melancolía se acumulaba en su pecho regalándole ganas de llorar. Pero ni una lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos. Se apoyo contra la pared y cerro con fuerza su mirada. No importaba si ella no la quería, tampoco importaba cuanto pudiera vivir. Pero jamás podría amar a otra persona con la intensidad que amaba a Sakura. Las gotas comenzaban a repiquetear en la ventana.

* * *

**_wiiiiii!!! y? que les parecio? yo quede contentisima con el resultado de este cap._**

**_Me rei demasiado al hacerle el dia tan dificil a saku-chan, pero quede satisfecha. Espero haber traspasado y que se haya entendido la desesperación de Sakura por la sangre de Sasuke, me daba miedo que me quedara un poco forzado, por lo que reescribi como 4 veces cada parrafo =(_**

**_Preparense porque el siguiente capitulo dara un vuelco inesperado a la historia, asi que espero con su apoyo mis queridas lectoras!!_**

**_y recuerden que no me dare por vencida aun si no recibo reviews! porque amo escribir esta historia y la publicare hasta el finaaal!! cueste lo que cueste!! *o*_**

**_cofcofesperorecibirsuscomentarioscofcof no quiero mendigar reviews, pero porfavor dejenme aunque sea un ''conti'' o algo asi, de verdad que me deprimo por no recibir casi nada de sus opiniones que son importantisimas para mi TT^TT_**

**_Próximo capitulo: ''Itachi''_**

**_Bye! w_**


End file.
